


unbecoming

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fugue Feast (Dishonored), Kissing, Orgasm Delay, Pillow Princess Emily Kaldwin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Resolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: It’s inappropriate. Unbecoming. A thousand other things that Emily can hear perfectly in Callista’s voice.But it’s Fugue, isn’t it? Underneath this mask she could be anyone, and nothing that happens now has any impact on the real world. It doesn’t matter what Emily does right now.Alexi is leaning against the doorjamb to the ballroom, face half-covered by a red bird mask. She looks bored, lolling her head against the dark-stained wood as she watches the lords and ladies of the court sneak away from the feast to every private alcove in Dunwall Tower.Emily doesn’t hesitate, just saunters between the revelers dancing until the toes of her beaded dancing slippers touch the leather toes of Alexi’s work boots, close enough to share breath.





	unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> someone: stone service top alexi mayhew is more a reflection of your personal desires than an exploration of anything in canon  
> me as the camera zooms in dramatically on my face from across a crowded room: maybe so.
> 
> (But, in fairness, look at Emily's nails and tell me she is anything but a pillow queen.)

It’s inappropriate. Unbecoming. A thousand other things that Emily can hear perfectly in Callista’s voice.

But it’s Fugue, isn’t it? Underneath this mask she could be anyone, and nothing that happens now has any impact on the real world. It doesn’t matter what Emily does right now.

Alexi is leaning against the doorjamb to the ballroom, face half-covered by a red bird mask. She looks bored, lolling her head against the dark-stained wood as she watches the lords and ladies of the court sneak away from the feast to every private alcove in Dunwall Tower.

Emily doesn’t hesitate, just saunters between the revelers dancing until the toes of her beaded dancing slippers touch the leather toes of Alexi’s work boots, close enough to share breath.

Alexi’s eyes flash under the mask and she settles a hand on Emily’s hip. “See something you like?”

Emily nods, curling her hands into the wrinkled lapels of Alexi’s wool uniform jacket. It’s Fugue. If she wants to share a bed with her favorite guardsman, it doesn’t matter.

Alexi laughs breathlessly, and then Emily leans in, sliding her mouth over Alexi’s. She tastes of the faint sourness of cheap ale, of a mint candy.

It doesn’t matter. Alexi settles her free hand in Emily’s hair, tugging her closer as she pulls Emily’s lower lip between her teeth and bites softly. Emily stifles a moan and tightens her grip in Alexi’s jacket.

When Alexi finally pulls away, her lips are swollen, entire face flushed. Emily whines in disappointment.

“We need a room,” Alexi whispers. “Don’t we?”

Emily nods as they untangle from each other’s grasps, her hand pressed to the small of Alexi’s back as she guides her towards her private chambers.

* * *

Alexi’s leather bandolier hangs loosely off her shoulders, shirt unbuttoned and pushed open. Her jacket and boots were already crumpled into a pile at the doorway to Emily’s rooms, kicked into a pile right alongside their masks and Emily’s dancing slippers.

Emily lets Alexi crowd her against the wood-paneled wall, lets Alexi slide her hands down to the soft curve of her hips as she squirms into the touch.

“You like it a little rough?” Alexi murmurs, slotting their mouths back together. Her hands play over the delicate rows of pearl buttons lining the back of Emily’s bodice. “Don’t have to do anything you don’t want. You tell me to stop and I will, no questions asked.”

Emily nods eagerly, hooking her fingers under the smooth leather of the bandolier and tugging it down Alexi’s shoulders to fall on the floor.

“Good. Turn around.”

Emily obeys immediately. She bares the nape of her neck to Alexi, whose fingertips have begun deftly unbuttoning the back of her gown—long white cotton embellished with lace, a strangely conservative choice for a Fugue celebration, but Emily always enjoyed defying expectations in everything she did.

“Mm, no bra or corset? How scandalous, Lady Emily,” Alexi whispers. She drops soft, open-mouth kisses along Emily’s neck and exposed shoulders as she pushes the gown to the floor. “Didn’t take you for that kind.”  

Emily’s breath stutters. “I wanted to…”

“To what?” Alexi’s breath is warm in the shell of Emily’s ear, her fingertips ghosting down the plane of her stomach to toy over the lace edging of her underwear. “You already know that you’re beautiful. You could have anyone you wanted in your bed.”

Alexi nips at the tip of Emily’s ear as she moves to drag the calloused pads of her thumbs over the thin skin of Emily’s breasts, pinching a sensitive nipple as Emily gasps. “Can I touch you?” she murmurs.

Emily hums enthusiastically, lolling her head back on Alexi’s shoulder as Alexi slowly slides her fingers over the front of Emily’s underwear, barely touching her through the thin cream satin. “Bed,” she gasps when Alexi’s fingertips roll over her clit. “Please.”

 It takes a moment of awkward shuffling and stumbling, but eventually Emily lands on the mattress, the coverlet already pulled back by some well-meaning lady-in-waiting a few hours ago. Alexi yanks her own shirt off, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the ground without looking back, and Emily sighs, greedily taking in the sight as she slips her own underwear off without hesitation.

Alexi, however, has other plans—sliding between Emily and the headboard, so that Emily’s back pressed against her chest. She sucks a bruise into the join of Emily’s shoulder and neck as she hooks a hand under Emily’s left knee, settling it over her own leg. Alexi’s trousers are rough against Emily’s bare skin, but Emily can’t summon up a protest when Alexi’s brushing her fingertips against the soft skin right at the innermost junction of her thigh.

“Is this fine?” Alexi hesitates, but Emily nods again, relaxing into her touch. Slowly, Alexi runs a finger over her sex, over the blood-warm flesh as Emily gasps.

Emily’s breath whistles when Alexi presses three fingers over her clit, rolling them over the sensitive drawn-back hood. Her free hand wanders up to cup Emily’s breast absently, toying with a nipple while she works her fingers in a slow circle around the very base of Emily’s clit.

“I take that as a yes,” Alexi huffs. Emily is riding against her fingers now, grinding her hips in counterpoint to the rhythm of Alexi’s hand, face flushed red and her lip pinched between her teeth as her body tenses with rising pleasure.

Alexi slows the rolling motion of her wrist, fingers retreating to trace soothing circles on Emily’s inner thigh. Emily lets out a little half-sob, eyes flying open with the betrayal. Alexi laughs. “Not used to being denied, are you, Your Majesty?”

“N-no,” Emily stutters out.

Alexi lazily brushes over Emily’s entrance, feels the clench of the soft heat when she barely dips her finger in. “Greedy,” Alexi tsks. “You want it?”

“Yes,” says Emily, eagerly. “Please, Alexi.” Her eyes are fever-bright, and when Alexi finally presses her thumb right beside Emily’s clit, she rolls her head back and squeezes her eyes closed.

Alexi keeps the pressure firm and consistent, drawing back the hood of Emily’s clit with her thumb as her forefinger occasionally taps at its center, making Emily shiver with hypersensitivity. She can feel Emily’s body tense again, watches as Emily’s face tightens and her toes curl slowly into the soft cotton sheets.

This time, Alexi doesn’t relent when she notices Emily’s orgasm approaching. Emily looks beautiful, hair escaped from its neatly pinned style and lips bitten bright red as her mouth falls open. Her body spasms as she comes, muscles locking and Emily’s head tossed back over her shoulder while she rides out her pleasure against Alexi’s hand.

Alexi mouths along Emily’s jawline, pressing her hand to Emily’s upper thigh until she’s settled back, body lax in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Emily sighs and leans into Alexi’s kisses easily. “Do you need…” She clumsily gestures at Alexi’s crotch, hand waving.

Alexi laughs. “How courteous, Your Majesty.” That earns Alexi a glowering stare, which would have been more intimidating had Emily not been naked and spread-eagle in Alexi’s lap. “But no. I’m fine.”

Emily rolls her eyes, but she settles back against Alexi’s body easily, eyes closing. Fugue will last for at least a full night more, and now that that terrible formal feast is over, she’s free to enjoy it however she sees fit—no matter how _unbecoming_ Emily’s sure her advisors and old governesses would say it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I.... really hope this ended up being sexy because I have looked at it for so long I've completely lost sight of what makes sexy things sexy now. Let me know, y'all. 
> 
> Two days' worth of my current writing challenge. The prompt was [this (SFW) photograph from Vivienne Mok](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com/post/167015356093). 
> 
> talk to me [on tumblr](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com) | [deleted]


End file.
